


Alternative Medicine

by basedongalra



Series: Galra Affection Appreciation [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedongalra/pseuds/basedongalra
Summary: my tumblr |basedongalrabanner created by |xblackpaladinthank you guys for the kind words, kudos, and support! more cute galra relationships to come





	Alternative Medicine

The Blade of Marmora started visiting the castle of lions to monitor Keith every few movements after the trials took place and his blade was awakened. Naturally, Kolivan appointed Ulaz to handle all medical related work. Ulaz was intrigued. He would observe his trainings or casual interactions from the sidelines, taking notes on anything that inspired him or was different. It wasn’t unknown he was no ordinary doctor. Things like biology were only one of many interests he proudly had. Taking the position to frequently meet the new blade wasn’t without a personal cause. The blade member wished to slip in some time with the other paladins for added research outside Keith’s predicament. Humans were a questionable species and they were the perfect, and only, subjects to study on. It would benefit his study on Keith as well.

He looked over the results of the blood sample on his tablet when a beep notified him it was ready, a hum or two slipping by as his opposite hand rested around his chin. The Galra stood up from his chair, eyes staying glued to his device while making a presence beside the red paladin. “Your DNA code hasn’t shown any change to cause a chromosomal rearrangement, however there is a high chance the more you wield your awaken blade, the exposure to the quintessence could cause the separation to allow a mutation to happen.”

Keith had a look of pure confusion. Ulaz had caught it from the corner of his eyes and couldn't help but sigh. Before the teen would even ask, he started to explain his scientific banter. “Your Galran genes are taking over, causing a mutation of the body. You’ll most likely appear like a Galra than a human if it’s activated.”

There was a small, tense pause.

“How much Galran?” Keith said. His voice wavered, eyes unable to meet that yellow gaze any longer.

For once, the blade member allowed a frown to cross his lips. The tips of his ears angling down. If only he knew the answer. “I’m not sure Keith, biology is complicated and there are an infinite number of possibilities.”

This was to be expected, but it still caused a sting in Keith’s chest. Simply nodding, he hopped out of his seat, pocketed his hands, and headed back to his room. Ulaz didn’t make a move to stop the paladin. His eyes went back to scan over the results one more time as the metal door swished closed before adding his own personal notes to the document and sending the report to Kolivan. Once that was done, it was time to clean. He wasn’t one to make trouble for someone else, so it was an obligation to tidy up the space before leaving.

Keith had his eyes engraved to the floor as he went to his room, unaware of the new presence as he walked. Shiro had noticed the other, hoping to greet the fellow paladin as usual, but was overlooked before he could strike a conversation.

Not even a dobosh had passed before the door came alive again and opened for someone. The quiet noise caused Ulaz’s right ear to give a little twitch as he registered that someone was entering the medbay. When the footsteps stopped, he peeked across his shoulder to see Shiro leaned against the frame of the doorway, a nervous smile on his face. His arms crossed loosely against his chest. The other didn’t seem so surprised by the paladin leader, taking it upon himself to give him a small indication of greeting. Ulaz abandoned his clean up to stand straight and give Shiro his undivided attention.

“Keith’s check up...it didn’t go too well?”

Ulaz responded only in a hum as he walked towards the stainless steel sink, taking the already used equipment that was washed to set away in their proper locations. “It’s not my place to tell you, but the appointment definitely wasn’t a positive one.”

Shiro sighed. Of course it didn’t. Keith was unresponsive to their usual check in whenever they see each other in passing. It wasn’t normal if he was in a good enough mood. “Will he be alright? Should I go speak to him?”

“I don’t want him to be in any more distress than he already is at the moment,” Ulaz said obviously worried, turned back towards the paladin as he dried his hands, his gaze hardened strictly. “But at some point he will need someone to talk to and you seem to be the one he trusts the most.”

There was a nod of understanding before dark grey eyes watched the Galran doctor work his way around the room to snag a jar full of some weird substance. It held a similar look to food goo, but was a soft blue in color. And before he knew it, Ulaz was now heading towards him. Shiro was finally making his way into the room so the door could slip closed and they’d have some privacy.

“I was able to make some more soothing lotion. It should help your skin against the prosthetic. I’ve added a couple more ingredients which should provide a cooling sensation. Hopefully that’ll be more relaxing when you wish to sleep.”

Shiro smiled and took the jar, but his eyes soon fell to stare at it in his hands. His gaze seemed blank and his expression was starting to twitch, like he was forcing himself to smile. He only suddenly looked up when he felt something warm and soft graze his cheek.

The suddenness caused Ulaz to back up in confusion, head tilting slightly to the side. “Do you not want reassurance?”

It was a tick or two before the leader actually understood the question before he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Groaning in frustration, he quickly shoved the small jar of lotion into one of his side packs before pushing both hands through his hair. “No- I mean yes.” Looking back up to meet Ulaz’s gaze, his expression was suddenly more exhausted. All the stress from imprisonment and war being exposed to the Galra before him. “Keith’s just on my mind, I didn’t realize you were comforting me…”

Ulaz gave a gentle smile, understanding. “I can assure you, the red paladin will be alright. He’s learned a lot of shocking information rather quickly. The boy needs time.” Purring from the back of his throat, the doctor leaned back down to start nuzzling again. The soft rumbles vibrating against Shiro’s cheeks causing his tense body to unravel and relax.

The form of affection was oddly comforting. Back on the main fleet when Ulaz first started to relax him in this way, he didn’t know if he could understand and fall naturally with the Galran custom. But for the time being it didn’t matter as he just smiled and nuzzled back.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr | [basedongalra](https://basedongalra.tumblr.com/)  
> banner created by | [xblackpaladin](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/)
> 
> _thank you guys for the kind words, kudos, and support! more cute galra relationships to come_


End file.
